The present invention relates to systems and methods for enabling vehicles to closely follow one another through partial automation. Following closely behind another vehicle has significant fuel savings benefits, but is generally unsafe when done manually by the driver. On the opposite end of the spectrum, fully autonomous solutions require inordinate amounts of technology, and a level of robustness that is currently not cost effective.
Currently the longitudinal motion of vehicles is controlled during normal driving either manually or by convenience systems, and during rare emergencies it may be controlled by active safety systems.
Convenience systems, such as adaptive cruise control, control the speed of the vehicle to make it more pleasurable or relaxing for the driver, by partially automating the driving task. These systems use range sensors and vehicle sensors to then control the speed to maintain a constant headway to the leading vehicle. In general these systems provide zero added safety, and do not have full control authority over the vehicle (in terms of being able to fully brake or accelerate) but they do make the driving task easier, which is welcomed by the driver.
Some safety systems try to actively prevent accidents, by braking the vehicle automatically (without driver input), or assisting the driver in braking the vehicle, to avoid a collision. These systems generally add zero convenience, and are only used in emergency situations, but they are able to fully control the longitudinal motion of the vehicle.
Manual control by a driver is lacking in capability compared to even the current systems, in several ways. First, a manual driver cannot safely maintain a close following distance. In fact, the types of distance to get any measurable gain results in an unsafe condition, risking a costly and destructive accident. Second, the manual driver is not as reliable at maintaining a constant headway as an automated system. Third, a manual driver when trying to maintain a constant headway has rapid and large changes in command (accelerator pedal position for example) that result in a loss of efficiency.
The system described here combines the components to attain the best attributes of the state of the art convenience and safety systems and manual control. By using the components and communication for the very best safety systems, together with an enhanced version of the functionality for convenience systems, together with the features and functionality of a manually controlled vehicle, the current solution provides a safe, efficient convoying solution.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for reliable and economical Semi-Autonomous Vehicular Convoying. These improved Semi-Autonomous Vehicular Convoying Systems enable vehicles to follow closely together in a safe, efficient, convenient manner.